Resisting Your Heart
by Daffy.Duck100
Summary: Alex has been part of the gang for a year now. She loves her new life as an outlaw and she loves her new family, but there is one person who complicates everything. Allan A Dale. Alex is struggling to fight the feelings she has for him and Allan is struggling just as much. How long will it take for them to stop resisting their hearts? Rated: T Allan OC. Please R&R, thanks xx
1. Chapter 1

**Resisting your heart**

I couldn't believe it. I had been in the gang for a full year now and it didn't even feel like two months had passed. The past year has been amazing, 'the gang' aren't just 'the gang' anymore, they have become my family. Yeah, me and Marian still have our differences but I s'pose she is just the older sister that everyone somehow gets stuck with. Of course, Robin and Will are like my older brothers, which is scary, because they are a lot like what my real brothers were. Little John, obviously, is 'Papa Bear' of the group and ever since I first joined he has always been the one I went to for advice. Over the year it has been hard to find a place for Much in my family, because as much as I love him, I don't love him like a brother. More of a pet. So Much is just like the pet dog, cute and adorable. With Marian being the annoying older sister, Djaq just automatically became my sweet, protective older sibling. She always had a way with words and somehow, it was beyond me, was always able to stop an argument between Marian and I. And, honestly, being able to do that is truly amazing. Then there leaves Allan A Dale. Sorry, then there leaves the amazingly gorgeous, charming and irritably irresistible Allan A Dale. Allan was never going to be like a brother or a pet dog to me. I knew that as soon as I looked deep into his crystal blue eyes and got lost. I never planned on being so attracted to him but over the year, he hasn't exactly made it easy for me. I remember once when we were out collecting fire wood together. God, I felt like punching him there and then…

*FLASHBACK*

"What do you mean you have never had cream?" I asked, seriously shocked at what Allan had just told me. "I've never had cream. Didn't like the look of it so I have kept well clear of it." He stated, quite matter of factly. He looked to be deep in thought; like that having cream was a life or death situation. I just smiled at that, I loved watching him when he was concentrating on something. The way his eye brows would furrow together and how he always pokes the inside of his cheek slightly with his tongue. Wait! What am I thinking? Collect firewood then go back to camp. That is all I have to do. Why, am I thinking about how cute Allan looks when he concentrates? God, I bet I must be going bright red now. Congratulations Alex, you have made a complete fool of yourself, everyone give her a round of applause. "You ok Alex? You're lookin' a little red in the face," It was Allan's voice that snapped me back to reality. "Umm…yeah I'm fine, just a little tired. You wanna sit down for a bit, catch a breath?" Oh lord, was that the best I could do? Now he is going to think I am so stupid. Even worse than Much! "Yeah, we have been out a while and I forgot you're new to the whole 'Forrest Fitness stuff." Allan said grinning, each and every one of his words dripping with sarcasm. Just hearing that made me annoyed, I know he was only teasing but there was a part of me that felt like I had to prove him wrong. So, without even thinking I said "Forrest Fitness? Huh, I bet I could beat you in a race any day!" As soon as the last word left my lips, I regretted it. Of course Allan would somehow twist this to his advantage. It was Allan A Dale for lord's sake; master of trickery. As soon as the word bet was mentioned I had Allan's full attention. The mischievous glint in his eye was enough warning for me to know that I was in for trouble. "Alright Alex. Let's have this little race of yours and we'll see who wins," What? I thought. That can't be it, where's the catch? "Ok. The race is from here, to that far tree over there, then…umm… round the outside of those three pine trees there, down the hill and then back up the other side to finish here again. Sound good?" I asked, praying he will agree to it. "Yeah that sounds good. But I know how we can make this interesting. We can put a bet on it?" There it is. The catch. Placing a bet doesn't sound too bad. Maybe I could just bet a foot rub or something. I nodded my approval and waited for him to respond. "Ok, so you make your bet first. You know, ladies first n'all,"

"Right then. I bet that, if I win, you have to give me a foot massage every night for a week." I was satisfied with my bet, because Allan had given me a foot massage before and it was really nice. All Allan did was smile, whilst contemplating what he would bet. From the sudden look he gave me, I knew he had decided. "I bet, that if I win," he paused for a moment, shooting me his charming grin that melted my heart every time, then began again. " I bet that, if I win… you have to kiss me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Resisting Your Heart- Chapter 2**

***Still a flashback***

What! No way did he just say that. Me and Allan have always been close, I mean everyone knows that, but we have never had anything romantic between us. Yeah, I think he is incredibly handsome and funny, but I don't like him in that way. At least I think I don't. And now he has to go and confuse me even more by saying he wants a kiss if he wins. Ugh, never mind! "Umm ok, then it's settled, if I win, you rub my feet every night for a week. If you win, I… I kiss you." I couldn't help myself from stuttering, he was making me so nervous the way he was just grinning and staring at me. He must really be enjoying this. I don't know how he can be so relaxed after he blatantly just asked one of his closest friends for a kiss! Well, I do know actually. It's because Allan was probably the world's biggest ladies' man. "That's right. And now you know my bet, please don't just lose on purpose so you can get a kiss from me. You know, all you have to do is ask." Allan replied, winking at me. How arrogant can one man be, really? "You arrogant son of a bit-"

"Now, now Alex. As Marian would say 'no need for the profanity'." Allan said, mimicking what Marian would say to me when I lost control of my tongue. He has got some nerve. "Whatever, let's just get on with the race," Was all that I could think of, but Allan didn't argue, he just turned his body round to be in line with me at our 'starting line'. Allan turned his head to look at me, and then he said "Right, on the count of 3 we go. Then in couple of seconds, get ready to give me my winnings,"

"Oh don't be so sure Allan A Dale, I'm gonna sweep the floor with you!" That comment simply earned a tut and an eye roll from Allan. That kind of signified the start of the race and we both positioned ourselves, ready to set off. My entire face portrayed determination and so did Allan's. It was unbelievable how competitive we both were. "3…" Allan began; I could feel my heart racing. I had to win. "2…1!" We were off. I actually shocked myself at how fast I was, we were both neck and neck and were both closing in on the far tree at rapid speed. We ran and ran the entire time keeping alongside each other. I couldn't outrun him. He couldn't outrun me. It wasn't long until we were bounding down the hill and scrambling up the other side. Yes! I was at the top, now I only had so many yards to run and I would have won. But Allan was at the top too. We had been neck and neck throughout the whole race. We were only steps away from finishing when…No! My foot got caught on his. It was all a mess from then on. We tumbled to the ground and began to uncontrollably roll over and over, with me letting out a helpless shriek. It was soon muffled by both, Allan and my laughter. Really, I think that was what slowed us down. It was when we eventually stopped laughing that I realised the position we were in. Allan was laid on top of me, his face hovering straight over mine. At first, I thought it was a little awkward, but then I looked at Allan, who was smiling happily and I immediately found myself smiling too.

After minutes of peaceful silence, it was Allan who broke it. "Ok. I won, pay up." At this comment, my smile became wider and I just laughed, moving my lips out of his reach. "Excuse me. I was the winner actually. So tonight I will be expecting a nice, long foot rub." My response just turned Allan's smug look into one that was so incredulous, it burned me to hold his gaze. "I'm not being funny but, it was obvious that I won"

"I'm not being funny but, it was obvious that I won." I said completely taking the mick out of Allan's saying "There is no two ways about it." Clearly it shocked Allan that I was arguing with him. "Fine you know what. I say that we both won, so that means, we BOTH have to pay up." It amused me how satisfied Allan was with his answer. He was going to get that kiss no matter what. If I'm being honest, I was kind of flattered that he wasn't giving up. What made me so special? "Hmm that sounds ok. You want your prize now or later?" It was without hesitation that he replied "Now!" The complete eagerness in his voice was enough to give me butterflies. Right, he has tormented me enough today. Now it's my turn.

As seductively as I could, I took hold of his shirt and gripped onto it as I rolled us over so I was now on top. I released one hand from his shirt only to go and fiddle with his dirty-blonde curls. I could tell that he was nervous because he kept on swallowing really hard causing his Adam's apple to bob up and down obviously. Then, painfully slowly, I inched my face closer to his, so now we were only milometers away from each other. It was extremely satisfying to hear his breath hitch. Not so smug now are you? I thought to myself, almost laughing. Now that we were only inches away, I could feel his warm breath against my face. His breath mingling with my own. We had been like this for minutes, both just lost in each other's eyes. It all just seemed right. Like being with Allan like this was where I belonged. It was when we both couldn't wait any longer that we both lurched forward. Our lips crashing upon each other's with such force that it took my breath away. Automatically my other hand laced itself in his hair and was gripping it tightly. His hands flew up to hold my waist, and then moved up to my neck where he gently held me. Considering it was only meant to be one kiss, our lips moved together for what seemed like an eternity. A perfect eternity. Finally, I pulled away, which, if I'm being honest, was very reluctant. I looked at Allan beneath me, who had a very disappointed look on his face. I'm going to be mean and have some fun now. Without even so much as saying anything about what we just did, I pushed myself up from his chest, keeping eye contact every second. Once I was on my feet I brushed myself down and waited for him to scramble up. The lust was evident in his eyes and it made me blush slightly. I had just kissed Allan. After he had composed himself, all I did was say "Good race will see you back at camp. I'll be waiting for my foot rub," acting as if nothing had happened. Then I shot him his signature wink and turned swiftly on my heels to walk away. As I was walking, I could feel his gaze on me, so just to add to the torture. I swayed my hips slightly. Unbelievably, I think I heard his jaw drop, I had definitely sent him over the edge.

When I was far enough away and I knew that he wouldn't hear me, I had to say it, just to reassure myself that I had done it. I smiled to myself, remembering how nice and right his sweet lips felt against mine, then I whispered "I just kissed Allan A Dale." *END FLASHBACK*


End file.
